MINE
by Cho Twins
Summary: Byun Baekhyun seorang Namja biasa, yang tiba tiba harus menjalani hidupnya bersama pangeran sekolah yang egois, Wu Yi Fan/Chap.2 UPDET/Mian Updet lama/RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

**MINE**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**.**

**KRISxBAEKHYUN**

**.**

**NC**

**Don't Like? Don't Read**

**.**

**Mian TypoxGajexSegala kesalahan yang lain**

**.**

**Hope you like it**

**.**

"Damn, sialan si Byun Baekhyun itu!" geram seorang pemuda tampan berambut pirang, sebut saja dia Wu Yi Fan, lebih tepatnya Lagi Kris. Dan ini yang ketiga kalinya dia menendang lemari buku yang tak jauh dari tempatnya itu. Oh malangnya lemari Buku yang sudah nampak sedikit rusak karena ulah sang Prince Sekolah kita, ya siapa lagi selain Kris? Beginilah jika dia kesal. Lihatlah saja tangannya yang mengepal, dan dengusan dengusan kesal yang berkali kali dilakukannya. Saat ini sosok Kris lebih cocok disamakan dengan Banteng mengamuk.

"Uh Oh, Lihat, Sang Prince sekolah kita sedang ngamuk, nih!" cibir seorang pemuda berambut ikal tengah terkekeh geli melihat tingkah dari salah seorang temannya itu. Panggil saja si pemuda berambut ikal itu Chanyeol—Park Chanyeol.

"Diam kau, Chanyeol. Ini sama sekali tak lucu! Camkan itu!" dengus Kris sebal seraya merebahkan tubuh besarnya pada sebuah sofa besar berwarna merah yang terlihat sangat mahal itu. Chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum geli dan ikut merebahkan tubuhnya pada sofa merah yang sama. Oh lihat, kedua tiang listrik duduk di sofa yang sama!

"Calm down, Bro. Apa sih yang orang itu lakukan sehingga kau kesal begini?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menyikut sahabat baiknya itu, "Tadi siapa namanya, heh? Baek—Baek? Baek siapa sih!?"

"Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun dari kelas B. Kau tahu yeol! Bayangkan saja! Siang tadi dia menabrakku sampai Jatuh dan langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa meminta maaf! Sialan!" lagi lagi Kris kembali mendengus kesal begitu mengingat peristiwa yang terjadi padanya saat siang lalu. Oh, Okay. Inilah ego seorang prince. Hanya sebuah masalah kecil saja, pasti akan panjang urusannya.

"Oh, Ayolah Kris—itu hanya masalah kecil bukan?" tanya Chanyeol seraya mengangkat alisnya melihat keegoisan tingkat tinggi yang dimiliki sahabatnya. Kris tak menjawab, dia tetap melipat kedua lengannya didepan dada dan terus mendengus kesal. "Prince, egomu itu loh, hufft. Tunggu dulu, dia di kelas B?"

"Ya, ada apa?" sahut Kris singkat.

"Kebetulan Kyungsoo-ku ada disana loh," kata Chanyeol seraya memasang senyuman lebarnya.

"Sungguh?" tanya Kris memastikan. Dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Detik berikutnya, sebuah seringaian licik terbentuk begitu saja di belahan bibir Kris.

"Baiklah, Bantu aku mencari kelemahannya,"

* * *

-12-

[Baekhyun_pov]

Ukh! Gawat, aku buru buru! Setelah ini, itu, Lalu itu, dan itu!  
Arghh! Aishh~ Kenapa aku jadi kacau begini sih?!  
Huhh, Maaf saja yah. Aku mulai sibuk dalam kegiatan club, ditambah lagi setelah ini aku harus pergi ke Latte Cafe. Ini Hari pertamaku bekerja disana! Ukh, aku harus bergegas datang kesana! Ya, ya! Benarr'-')/ Aku harus cepat!

Tapi ngomong ngomong..

Aku Merasa bersalah pada pemuda tinggi tadi, siapa ya namanya, sebenarnya aku sering melihatnya sih, tapi aku tak pernah kenal. Eung, pokoknya dia itu tinggi sekali dan rambutnya pirang!

Tadi siang karena sibuknya mengangkat barang barang club dari ruang kesenian, membuatku ceroboh saat berjalan. Dan, well. Aku menabraknya sampai jatuh. Karena takut minta maaf, aku tinggal kabur saja deh. Yah, jika aku bertemu dengannya lagi, aku minta maaf deh.

Baiklah, sekarang aku harus buru buru lagi, Ya! Semangat!

* * *

-12-

[Normal_pov]

Namja manis bernama Byun Baekhyun membuka loker berwarna coklat dihadapannya dan mengambil tas hitam kecil yang menjadi miliknya. Setelah mengambil tasnya, Dia mulai berjalan santai untuk ke cafe barunya—atau lebih tepat lagi tempat kerja barunya. Sesaat dia melewati Toilet sekolah yang sudah sepi, sepasang tangan muncul tiba tiba dan membekap kuat mulut kecil Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Hemmppff..." berontak Baekhyun mencoba untuk berteriak, namun dekapan di mulut kecilnya nampak begitu kuat sehingga ia tak mampu untuk berteriak.

Sosok misterius itu menyeret tubuh kecil Baekhyun menuju toilet dan menutup pintunya dengan kasar. Karena sekolah sudah usai dan situasi sudah sepi, membuat tidak ada siapapun yang mengetahui tragedi yang sedang menimpa Baekhyun yang malang ini. Baekhyun mencoba untuk bergerak, namun sosok itu sudah mengunci pergerakan Baekhyun rapat rapat dengan tubuhnya yang jauh lebih besar dari Baekhyun. Namun, Baekhyun tak kunjung menyerah. Ia terus memberontak dan memberontak, membuat sosok itu kewalahan menghadapinya.

'Diamlah, sayang..' bisik sosok itu seduktif tepat di telinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang merasakan sensasi familiar pada telinganya segera menghentikan aksi hebatnya. Sontak tubuhnya melemas seketika, dan sekujur tubuhnya mulai bergetar hebat. Sosok itu menyeringai senang penuh kemenangan begitu melihat 'mangsanya terperangkap oleh perangkapnya'

"Oh sayang, kau sensitive sekali, hmm?" ujar sosok itu setengah berbisik di telinga Baekhyun dan mulai menekan adk kecil Baekhyun yang masih terbungkus celana dengan lututnya, membuat Baekhyun melenguh spontan karena merasakan sebuah tekanan pada adik kecilnya. Bulir bulir keringat mengalir begitu saja dari peluhnya.

Oh ayolah, kalian tidak kenal Byun Baekhyun? Dia adalah orang yang sangat dan sangat teramat sangat SENSITIVE. Baginya, sebuah hembusan di telinganya saja sudah cukup membuat dirinya tegang, apalagi saat ini dia sedang merasakan adik kecilnya yang sedang ditekan tekan oleh lutut sosok misterius di hadapannya. Dan saat ini, Baekhyun nampak sangat begitu lemah!

"S-Siapa-hhh~ Kau-hh?" tanya Baekhyun bersusah payah menggigit bibir bawahnya agar bisa menahan semua desahan yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. Namun, sosok itu malah semakin bersemangat untuk menekan nekan adik kecil Baekhyun dengan lututnya itu, sehingga membuat Baekhyun beberapakali mengeluarkan desahan tertahan miliknya yang terdengar sangat sexy. Sosok itu semakin merapatkan tubuh besarnya pada tubuh kecil Baekhyun yang tengah tak berdaya itu.

"Aku.." ujar sosok itu seraya menempatkan bibir sexynya yang nampak basah di telinga Baekhyun. Sentuhan basah yang diberikan bibir sosok itu membuat tubuh kecil Baekhyun kembali gemetar kembali. "Orang yang kau tabrak tempo siang ini, Sang pangeran sekolah..."

Kedua bola mata Baekhyun sukses membulat sempurna, dan kedua tangannya mengepal begitu ia merasakan ada sebuah jilatan basah di telinganya.

"Wu Yi Fan, sayang," dan mulut nakal Kris berhasil mengulum telinga Baekhyun yang sudah dari tadi basah karena jilatan jilatan yang diberikannya pada telinga kecil Baekhyun. Dan lagi lagi tubuh kecil baekhyun kembali melemas. Desahan desahan sexy meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya, membuat libido Kris kembali naik.

"Akhh~" lenguh Baekhyun panjang begitu Kris menggigit daun telinganya. Kris hanya menyeringai senang begitu mendengar lenguhan panjang dari mangsanya itu. Kalian dapat melihat, telinga Baekhyun sudah benar benar basah, membengkak, dan memerah karena Ulahnya—siapa lagi kalau bukan sang pangeran sekolah, Wu Yi Fan?

Kris merasakan lututnya sudah basah terkena sesuatu. Karena penasaran, Kris mengalihkan arah pandangnya pada lututnya yang tengah menekan adik Kecil Baekhyun. Kris bisa menangkap bahwa Celana Baekhyun sudah basah karena precum yang telah dikeluarkannya. Kris kembali menyeringai, Muka Baekhyun kembali memerah begitu Kris menyadari apa yang sudah terjadi padanya.

'Sudah Horny, heumm sayang?' bisik Kris seraya menyelipkan tangan nakalnya pada celana Baekhyun yan sudah basah. Baekhyun yang menyadarinya kembali memberontak, namun Kris justru menekan tubuh Kecil Baekhyun lebih kuat lagi sehingga membuat Baekhyun benar benar tak bisa bergerak. Baekhyun yang sensitive itu mulai takut ketika Kris sudah menyelipkan tangan nakalnya itu, yah, karena selangkah lagi Kris akan menemukan 'mainan' kecil Kepunyaan Baekhyun disana.

Dan, Bingo!

Tangan nakal Kris berhasil meraih adik kecil Baekhyun. Ketika ia menyentuh adik kecilnya, tiba tiba saja adik kecil Baekhyun kembali mengeluarkan cairan kental miliknya. Oh god, baru saja Kris menyentuhnya, ck, benar benar sensitive bukan?

Kris kemali menarik tengannya dari celana Baekhyun. Ia menyergah tangan kanan Baekhyun dan menariknya memasuki celana Baekhyun kembali. Jemari jemari Kris yang lihai bergerak membasahi jemari jemari kecil Baekhyun dengan cairan kental yang baru saja dikeluarkannya. Setelah dirasa Kris cukup basah, kris kembali menarik tangannya dan tangan kecil Baekhyun dan mengarahkannya tepat dihadapan wajah Baekhyun.

"Lihat, ini cairanmu, sayang." Ucap Kris dengan nada yang dibuat se sexy-sexynya. Ia memasukkan jemari Baekhyun dengan paksa kedalam mulut kecil Baekhyun. Membuat namja manis itu tersedak dengan jemarinya sendiri.

"KULUM SAYANG! KULUM!" teriak Kris seraya menekan adik kecil Baekhyun kembali dengan lututnya kuat kuat. Membuat Baekhyun kembali meringis kesakitan dan terpaksa mengulum jemarinya sendiri. Walau Dirinya sendiri yang mengulumnya, namun Sekujur tubuh Baekhyun tetap saja gemetaran. Oh okay, kali ini kita mengetahui tingkat ke-sensitive-an Baekhyun sangatlah tinggi. Bayangkan, Seorang Byun Baekhyun, Horny, karena mengulum jemarinya sendiri.

Melihat Baekhyun yang gampang sekali horny, membuat Birahi kris untuk mempermainkannya melonjak. Dengan seringaian mesumnya, Kris kembali menyelipkan tangannya pada celana Baekhyun dan menggenggam adik kecil Baekhyun erat erat. Kris dapat merasakan kembali Baekhyun telah mengeluarkan cairan kentalnya lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Namun kali ini dia mengabaikannya. Tiba tiba saja, Kris meremas adik kecil Baekhyun yang tengah berkedut itu dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Eungghhh!" erang Baekhyun tertahan karena mulutnya masih penuh dengan jemarinya yang tengah ia kulum sendiri. Dan, well, Baekhyun kembali mengeluarkan cairannya lagi.

Kris menarik tangannya kembali dan menjilat jilat jemarinya sendiri yang sudah basah karena cairan milik namja manis dihadapannya itu, "Kau ini gampang sekali Horny, sayang," ujar Kris seraya menghela nafas panjang. Kris menyergah saku celananya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah barang yang terlihat familiar di mata Baekhyun. "Untung aku membawa ini,"

"Ini namanya Cock ring, sayang," ujar Kris menyeringai mengerikan, "Biark kutunjukkan, Bagaimana cara menggunakannya,"

Dan dengan sigap Kris memakaikannya pada adik kecil Baekhyun, Baekhyun yang merasakan sensasi mengerikan dari cock ring pada adik kecilnya itu hanya bisa terus terusan mengerang kesakitan. Dan tanpa sadar ia mulai berhenti mengulum jemarinya sendiri. Kris yang melihatnya mulai menyerngitkan alisnya sebal.

"SIAPA YANG MENYURUHMU BERHENTI MENGULUM, HEH!?" beringas Kris seraya menampar butt Baekhyun kuat kuat. Baekhyun yang merasakan perihnya tamparan Kris pada buttnya hanya bisa meringis kesakitan.

"Le-Lepashh~ Ku-kumohonn.. I-inihh sakithh,, Akhh~" ujar Baekhyun bersusah payah seraya menahan perih dari tamparan Kris barusan dan rasa sakit di Adik kecilnya yang tengah disiksa oleh cock ring yang dipasang Kris barusan.

"Huh, Memangnya akan kulepaskan begitu saja, Heh!" seringaian Kris kembali melebar. Kris kembali meremas ramas adik kecil Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun mengerang kesakitan karena terus terusan mengalami orgasme kering. Cock ring ini benar benar seperti membunuh Baekhyun dari dalam.

"Aku mohon-hh~sshh~" lirih Baekhyun memelas, kedua matanya terkatup sayu. Dengan keringat yang mengucur membasahi lehernya, membuat mangsa Kris yang satu ini terlihat sangat sangat sexy dan tak berdaya di matanya.

"Tidak bisa, sayang," bisik kris seduktif seraya mengulum telinga Baekhyun lagi, sedang Baekhyun hanya pasrah menerima setiap 'siksaan siksaan' yang diberikan Kris padanya. Kris tubuh kecil Baekhyun dan menidurkannya dengan paksa di lantai yang dingin.

Kris duduk dengan kejamnya tepat diatas adik kecil Baekhyun, lebih tepatnya lagi menindihinya. Membuat adik kecil Baekhyun harus menahan dua siksaan. Pertama, siksaan dari berat tubuh kris. Kedua, siksaan dari cock ring yang masih menempel di adik kecilnya. Perlahan, Kris mula menggesek gesekkan adik kecil Baekhyun yang masih terbungkus celana yang basah itu. Baekhyun mendesah begitu saja begitu mendapat sensasi yang baru saja ia terima dari namja tampan diatasnya. Dan lagi lagi Baekhyun terus mengeluarkan orgasme kering.

Kris yang semakin terbawa suasana, segera menarik celana Baekhyun hingga terlepas dan membuangnya ke sembarang tempat. Iapun membuka celananya sendiri, dan terhidanglah dihadapan Baekhyu junior besar Kris yang tampak berkedut dan mengeras.

Kris segera mengubah posisi mereka menjadi posisi 69 (You know about that,right-_-?). Kris terus menodongkan rudal besarnya pada mulut kecil Baekhyun. Namun, Baekhyun malah mengunci rapat rapat mulut kecilnya, membuat Kris mengangkat alisnya sebal.

Tanpa komando, Kris mulai meremas adik kecil Baekhyun dengan sangat kasar.

"AKHHH—EMMmmphh" begitu Baekhyun berteriak dan membuka mulut kecilnya, Kris tak membuang buang waktu lagi, segera saja ia memasukan rudal besarnya pada mulut kecil milik Baekhyun. Baru masuk sebagian saja, mulut Baekhyun sudah nampak penuh oleh juniornya.

"KULUM, JIKA KAU TAK MAU ADIK KECILMU TERLUKA!"

Baekhyun hanya menangis meratapi nasibnya yang tertindas ini. Dengan linangan air mata, Ia terpaksa mengulum junior besar Kris yang baru masuk separuhnya didalam mulut kecil Baekhyun. Dengan penuh rasa takut, Baekhyun mulai menjilat junior besar Kris didalam mulut kecilnya dan mengemutnya bagai sebuah lollipop raksasa.

"Ah yess baby~ Good Boy!" racau Kris segera mendorong pinggulnya lebih kuat lagi dan benar benar membuat junior besarnya masuk lebih dalam sampai menyentuh tenggorok Baekhyun. Baekhyun terus meronta ronta karena mulut mungilnya sudah BENAR BENAR PENUH!

Sementara Kris hanya bergumam keenakan menikmati rongga mulut Baekhyun yang hangat. Kris mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan brutal, membuat tenggorok Baekhyun tersodok sodok untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kris kembali meremas junior kecil milik Baekhyun yang tengah berkedut agar dia melakukan service yang dimintanya.

Baekhyunpun kembali menjilat junior besar Kris, sementara Kris sendiri sibuk memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Tangan jahil Kris bergerak memijit twinsball Baekhyun, dan membuat Baekhyun berkali kali melakukan orgasme kering.

Setelah mencapai Klimaksnya, Kris segera mengeluarkan cairan kentalnya didalam mulut kecil Baekhyun. Cairan kental Kris yang terlalu banyak membuat Baekhyun kewalahan dan beberapa tertelan olehnya.

"Bersihkan, sayang. Kau mau benda ini lepas dari adik kecilmu, bukan?" ujar Kris santai seraya mengemut intens twinsball Baekhyun. Dengan gemetar, Baekhyun mulai menjilat junior besar Kris dan menelan cairan kentalnya sampai junior Sehun benar benar kembali nampak bersih.

Kris kembali menyeringai, dilepasnya cock ring di adik kecil Baekhyun dengan kasar dan paksa, membuat Baekhyun merintih kesakitan. Perlahan lahan cairan Baekhyun mengucur keluar dari adik kecilnya. Namun langsung menderas begitu Kris menyentuh Junior kecilnya lagi.

Kris bangkit dari tubuh kecil Baekhyun. Ditatapnya sosok 'mangsanya' yang nampak tak berdaya tengah mengatur nafasnya yang menderu. "Kau ini sensitive sekali sayang," ujar Kris setelahnya seraya terkekeh mesum. Sedang Baekhyun yang mendengarnya langsung menjadi syok akan kejadian yang dialaminya barusan. Ia hanya terdiam tak sanggup menjawab.

Masih dengan seringaian mesumnya, Kris segera mengambil sepasang pakaian dari tasnya dan melemparkannya kepada Baekhyun, dan Baekhun menangkapnya dengan sigap. "Pakai ini, pakaianmu kotor," dan lagi lagi ia tak menjawab, dia hanya bisa mengangguk lemah seraya menerima pemberian Kris.

"Oh ya, hampir saja lupa." Ujar Kris seraya menepuk kepalanya, "Latte cafe adalah salah satu cabang cafe yang dimiliki tanteku. Dan aku telah memecatmu,"

"A-Apa?! Memecatku?!"

"Sebagai gantinya, kau akan bekerja padaku. Datanglah kerumahku esok pagi, dan aku akan menggajimu 10kali lipat jika kau datang," ujar Kris santai seraya melempar kartu namanya kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya bisa melongo meratapi CALON MAJIKANnya itu.

"Sampai jumpa nanti, manis. Kau akan bekerja padaku,"

Dan detik berikutnya, Kris hanya meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih menangis tersedu sedu meratapi nasibnya. Dan oh lihat ke wajah prince kita, sama sekali tak ada guratan bersalah diwajahnya. Oh Uh, benar benar wajah pangeran.

-12-

* * *

[Baekhyun_pov]

Huwee~ Apa yang orang itu lakukan padaku! Hiks~  
Hiks Huweee~ Juniorku sakitt! Hiks Hiks Hiks~ Perihh!Aku terasa ternodai, Huweee~

"Baekhyun?" Tiba tiba aku mendengar sebuah suara yang memanggil namku. Aku menoleh menuju sumber suara. Dan tampaklah olehku seorang pemuda bermata coklat yang sangat kukenal. Tak salah lagi dia adalah salah satu sahabat terbaikku.

"HUWEEEEE~ LAY GEGEEEEE~!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

****Huwaa.. Ini Acc FFnku yang baru.. Yang Kucing Imut lupa sendiri email ama passnya-_-)o

Plis, RNR~


	2. Chapter 2

MINE  
**.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**.**

**KRISxBAEKHYUN**

**BAEKHYUN PAIRING (MAYBE) -_- #plak**

**.**

**Little NC (/..\)**

**Don't Like? Don't Read**

**.**

**Mian TypoxGajexSegala kesalahan yang lain**

**.**

**Hope you like it**

**.**

Hai! Namaku Kim Jong-in, aku adalah seorang siswa biasa disalah satu SMA yang tak terlalu populer di kalangan ini. Well, walaupun sekolahku terbilang cukup tak populer—itu tak berarti untuk membuat prestasiku menurun.

Banyak sekali prestasi prestasi yang dapat kuraih berkat pengalaman pengalamanku. Yah, aku bisa dibilang anak yang cukup rajin.

Aku hidup disebuah rumah sederhana bersama seorang kakak sepupuku, ia bernama Byun Baekhyun. Ya, kebetulan kedua orang tua angkatku dan orang tuanya sudah meninggal dunia, jadi kita hidup bersama berdua. Baekhyun hyung adalah orang yang baik dan pengertian. Dia adalah satu satunya orang yang paling mengerti tentangku. Yah, aku sangat menyayangi hyung-ku itu. Jika ada yang berani menyakitinya.. maka dia harus berurusan denganku! Well, Baekhyun hyung bukanlah tipikal orang yang kuat, dia itu mempunyai badan yang lebih kecil dariku dan kudengar dia itu sangat sensitive.

Tapi ngomong ngomong... kemana dia sekarang? Ini sudah pukul 18.00 dan sampai sekarang dia belum pulang? Ini mencurigakan.  
Jangan jangan ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya?  
Tapi.. Apa?  
Ukh.. Baiklah, lebih baik aku menunggunya terlebih dahulu, jika masih belum datang aku akan menjemput dirinya kesekolah megah itu. Well, Baekhyun hyung adalah orang yang cerdas, sehingga dia mendapat beasiswa full disana. Sebenarnya-pun aku ditawari untuk bersekolah disana dengan beasiswa full pula, tapi aku menolaknya. Khh—disana terlalu banyak orang dikalangan papan atas, itu yang membuatku minder jika harus bersekolah disana.

BUKK! BUKK! BUKK!  
"HEI, KAI! CEPAT BUKA PINTUNYA!"

Seketika lamunanku buyar ketika mendengar sebuah suara yang memanggilku diluar sana. Hey, aku kenal suara itu. Itu suara Yi Xing-gege, sahabat Baekhyun hyung.

Aku segera bangkit dari posisiku dan bergegas membukakan pintu.  
Alangkah terkejutnya ketika aku melihat pemandangan yang tertera dihadapanku.

Well, didepan mataku tampaklah hyung kesayanganku sedang digendong oleh Yi xing gege dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Kau lihat saja, wajah Baekhyun hyung merona merah, bulir bulir keringat mengucur dari peluhnya, matanya terpejam ketakutan dan tubuh kecilnya bergetar hebat. Hei hei, kenapa hyung-ku ini? Ah eh—tunggu dulu, aku pernah melihat ekspresi ini sebelumnya. Ya, ya. 12 tahun lalu, saat itu.. ada Seorang preman yang hendak menodainya— walau tak jadi tetap saja.. ya, ini ekspresi yang sama seperti yang dulu.

"Hei Hei, Yi xing gege! Apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun hyung?!" tanyaku panik ketika Yi xing gege mulai menerobos masuk begitu saja dan menghempaskan tubuh kecil baekhyun hyung di sofa. Ia melepaskan tas yang sedari tadi menempel di pundaknya, kemudian menyisingkan lengan bajunya.

Aku menelan ludahku sejenak, "He-Hei! Ada yang menyentuh Baekhyun hyung, kah?"

Yi xing gege tak menjawab. Matanya terus menyusuri lekukan tubuh Baekhyun hyung. He-hei! Apa yang akan dia lakukan pada Baekhyun hyung!?

Srett..

Dengan lihai tangannya mulai melepas celana yang melekat pada tubuh baekhyun hyung. Kedua bola mataku membulat sempurna. He-hei! Apa yang dia lakukan! "HE-HEI! APA YANG KAU LAKU—"

"Ya," akhirnya Yi xing gege mulai angkat bicara, "Ada yang menyentuhnya,"

"S-Siapa? A-apakah k—"

"Bukan, Bukan aku. Aku hanya membantu Hyungmu ini pulang," dengan gerakan cepat ia segera melepas semua yang dikenakan Baekhyun hyung. Aku hanya dapat memandangi apa yang dilakukan Yixing gege dihadapanku. He-Hei, apa ini yang dinamakan Membantu!? Apa Yi xing gege akan memperkosa hyungku disini?! Oh ayolah, hei! Aku belum cukup umur—tidakah ada ruangan lain yang lebih pan—

"Lihat," lagi lagi Yixing gege membuyarkan lamunanku. Tangannya menunjuk kearah junior kecil Baekhyun hyung yang nampak memerah dan berkedut kedut itu. Heii! INI BUKAN TONTONANKU! KUMOHON HENTIKAN INI! Tapi.. You know? Aku hanya bisa menelan salivaku dengan susah payah dan melihat Junior kecil hyungku ini. Jujur saja, sebagai walaupun ini milik hyungku.. ta-tapi, i-ini membuat.. hasratku untuk memiliki hyung kecilku yang satu ini meningkat. Well, lihat saja sendiri. Junior kecil yang menggemaskan, berwarna kemerahan dan berkedut kedut pelan, dan agak sedikit basah. Uh oh, aku ingin menyentuhny—

"Jangan berfikir yang macam macam, kai. Maksudku, lihat, junior hyungmu itu membengkak! Ini adalah masalah serius!" Yixing gege menyikut perutku karena melihat diriku yang terus terusan menatap junior Baekhyun dengan tatapan lapar. Aku hanya mendengus kesal menghadapi orang yang satu ini—hei, kenapa Yixing gege ini selalu saja membuyarkan fantasiku heh!? Menyebalkan.

Tapi benar juga, setelah dilihat lihat—junior kecil Baekhyun hyung memang tampak bengkak. Yah, yah.. benar.

"Akhh—Lay gege-hh,, Kai-hh j-janganhh lihathh," ujar Baekhyun hyung susah payah seraya meremas bantal sofa yang tak jauh darinya. Aku menelan salivaku dengan susah payah, begitu pula Yixing gege. Yap! Yap! Benar! Byun Baekhyun—benar benar membuat nafsu kami meningkat naik. Hei—bagaimana tidak, suaranya itu... benar benar menggoda.. sangat—err—sexy! Dan tatapannya yang sayu itu, keringat yang membasahi tengkuknya, bibirnya yang kemerahan karena ulah gigitannya, nipple-nya yang berwarna pink kemerahan, arghh! Membuat akal sehat kami hilang.

"Ah Eh, Maaf—" akhirnya Yi xing gege mengusap wajahnya dan segera menarik lenganku pergi tanpa komando. Hei hei, sebetulnya apa sih yang diinginkan Yi xing gege ini!? Sudah memecah fantasiku, mencoba menarikku keluar dari pemandangan indah itu. Errhh—

Yi xing gege membawaku menuju dapur, yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari ruang tengah dimana Baekhyun hyung tengah berbaring di sofa dengan keadaan telanjang bulat. Okay, bukan saatnya berfantasi lagi.

"Arrghh! Bisa gila aku melihatnya seperti itu—" erang Yixing gege seraya mengacak acak rambutnya frustasi. Hei hei, dia memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Ah, tak disangka Yixing gege yang diam ini juga sama sama bisa berfantasi ria sepertiku. Hehehe, tertangkap kau Yixing gege.

"Ah eh, Yixing gege—"

"Panggil aku Lay, Kai. Sudah berapa kali aku ingatkan padamu untuk memanggilku Lay, heh?! Yi xing terlalu formal, aku tak suka," hei, lagi lagi dia mendahuluiku saat berbicara. Benar benar tak sopan. Aku heran, bagaimana bisa Baekhyun hyung punya sahabat yang tak sopan seperti ini. Errhh—

"Ah ne, Lay gege. Jadi, apa yang terjadi pa-pada B-Baekhyun hyung?" entah mengapa setelah aku mengatakan nama 'Baekhyun hyung' wajahku kembali merona merah. Ah oh, lagi lagi fantasi itu melayang layang kembali dikepalaku. Dan, hei hei lihat! Wajah Yixi—maksudku Lay gege juga memerah setelah mendengar nama 'Baekhyun hyung'. Haha, pasti fantasi fantasi panas itu sedang melintas membakar otaknya, hahaha.

Lay gege menarik nafas sejenak, "Well, you see—Dia disentuh oleh seseorang, dengan amat teramat... kasar. Kau lihat sendiri bukan? Junior indahnya it—"

"Indah?" selaku seraya tersenyum penuh kemenangan kearahnya. Dan bisa kau tebak, Lay gege hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya dan menggaruk tengkuknya gusar. Hahaha, kalian punya matras? Berikan padaku! Aku ingin melakukan koprol karena melihat tingkah kikuk dari seorang Yixing—maksudku Lay, hahahaha. "Umphh—Lanjutkan,"

"Errhh—Kau lihat sendiri tadi kan? Junior inda—maksudnya junior kecil—akhh! Maksudku juniornya itu membengkak! Pasti orang itu memperlakukannya dengan kasar sehingga Junior menggodany—maksudku juniornya itu terluka!" jelas Lay gege dengan susah payah. Hahaha, lihat, wajahnya memerah. Dapat kukoreksi, dia telah melakukan 3 kali kesalahan. Bukan kesalahan sih, tapi lebih mirip dikatakan keceplosan. Hahaha.

"Lalu, siapa yang melakukannya? K-kau?" tanyaku hati hati. Lay gege segera mendelik kearahku. Oke, oke. Aku tahu maksud dari tatapannya. Dia sudah bilang bukan dia pelakunya. Yayaya, aku mengerti Lay gege.

"Kurasa, itu Kris."

"Kris? Siapa itu?"

"Kris, Wu Yi Fan, Pangeran Sekolah kita," ucap Lay gege, "Aku berpapasan dengannya ketika dia keluar dari Toilet sore tadi, aku memang pulang agak terlambat karena piket. dan, aku langsung saja mencurigainya. Dia pangeran sekolah yang paling malas ikut kegiatan club, apalagi piket. lalu kenapa dia bisa pulang sesore itu, mencurigakan bukan?"

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan, Lay gege menarik nafas sejenak sebelum ia melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Lalu, aku masuk saja ke Toilet diam diam, dan ternyata benar. Hyungmu itu sedang menangis didalam sana dengan posisi setengah telanjang. Dan bajunya itu, errhh—kotor dan sangat basah. Jadi, sebelum aku kemari, aku memakaikannya pakaian bersih yang dia pegang saat itu.."

"Tu-tunggu dulu.. Berarti.. kau menyentuh.. Baekhyun hyung.. juga, kan?!" tanyaku spontan ketika dia menceritakan tentang 'memakaikan pakaian' barusan. Lay gege menyikut perutku kuat kuat.

"Itu tidak penting, kkamjong!" ujar Lay gege dengan wajah yang bersemu merah. Oke, itu berarti dia benar benar ikut menyentuh Baekhyun hyung saat posisi setengah telanjang itu. "Lalu, setelah dia berpakaian rapih. Aku hendak mengantarkannya pulang tapi, dia malah tak bisa berjalan. Dia bilang Junior menggemaska—maksudku juniornya itu terasa sakit jadi dia tak mau berjalan. Yasudah, aku gendong saja kemari."

"Kau yakin gege?" tanyaku seraya menaikkan sebelah alisku.

"Ya, dengan presentase 57 persen" jawab Lay gege tenang.

"Kenapa hanya 57 persen?" tanyaku.

"Presentase yang lain ada pada Hyungmu sendiri Kai. Kau tanyakan ne padanya nanti, aku harus buru buru pulang dan kekamar mandi." Jelas Lay gege dengan wajah yang tampak tidak menyenangkan.

"Eh, memangnya gege mau ngapain?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Well, aku harus bermain solo, see ya!" ujar Lay gege seraya melesat pergi dengan cepat. Dapat kulihat dia berlari keruang tengah, mengambil tasnya—tersenyum dan membungkuk kearah Baekhyun hyung dan berlari sekencang kencangnya keluar dari rumah kecil kami. Haha, benar benar terangsang oleh Hyung kecilku itu. Kalau kupikir, aku juga iya sih.

Errhh—baiklah, saatnya meminta fakta tentang apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun hyung.

* * *

-12-

[Normal_pov]

Seorang pemuda jangkung berambut pirang tampak mendengus sebal seraya memainkan handphonenya gusar di kursi tunggunya. Well, sudah 15 menit dia harus menunggu pesawat penerbangan dari Tokyo yang tak kunjung datang. Panggil saja pemuda berambut pirang itu Kris. Ya, seperti yang kita tahu, Sang pangeran sekolah kita yang tampan itu. Menunggu adalah hal yang paling dibenci oleh pangeran sekolah yang satu ini. Entah dalam konflik apapun. Well, kalau bukan karena dia yang meminta pangeran kita untuk menjemputnya. Tunggu dulu, dia? Ah, kalian akan mengetahuinya nanti.

"Sir, pesawat penerbangan dari Tokyo sudah tiba," ujar seorang pria paruh baya yang sedari tadi berdiri di sebelah kanan kris. Well, itu adalah asisten pribadinya. Kris hanya mendecak dan mengangguk pelan mengiyakan. Dia segera bangkit dari posisinya. Dan mencari sosok yang sedari tadi menganggunya saat bekerja itu.

"Hey! Kris gege, aku disini!" panggil Seorang pemuda tampan berambut soft grey seraya menyeret koper besarnya dan melangkah dengan tenang menuju Kris. Kris hanya memutar bola matanya kesal seraya menghampiri pemuda berambut Soft Grey tadi yang bernotabane sebagai sepupunya.

"Sudah besar juga kau rupanya, Oh Sehoon." Ujar Kris seraya mengamati pemuda berambut soft grey itu dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut. Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya kemudian memberikan koper beratnya pada pria paruh baya disebelah Kris tadi. Tanpa dikomando, asisten Kris segera membawakan koper berat milik Sehun tadi.

"Tentu saja, gege. Ah ya, bagaimana keadaanmu, Ah ne, bagaimana keadaan adikmu—Luhan? Apa dia baik baik saja?" tanya Sehun seraya mengikuti langkah Kris yang sedari tadi beranjak menuju mobilnya.

"Well you see that—ah ya Oh sehun, aku tak mau dengar lagi kalau kau masih mengincar Luhan lagi, takkan kuberikan adik semata wayangku pada siapapun! Camkan itu!" terang Kris dengan intonasi yang sedikit dinaikkan.

Sehun hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan Kris, "Ne gege, aku kan sudah berjanji takkan mengincar adikmu lagi. Lagipula, aku ini sepupunya kan. Percintaan dalam hubungan Saudara sangat tak diperbolehkan,"

Kris hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Hey, gege. Dimana asistenmu?" tanya Sehun celingukan mencari sosok asisten Kris yang sudah nampak tua itu.

"Mungkin tertinggal, maklum, dia kan sudah tua." Jelas Kris santai seraya terus melaju menuju mobilnya, "Lagipula sebentar lagi aku akan punya asisten baru,"

"Asisten baru?"

"Ya," sebuah seringaian mesum memancar begitu saja dari bibir Kris, "Asistenku yang sensitive dan menggoda,"

* * *

-12-

[Kai_pov]

"K-Kaihh~" erang Baekhyun hyung memanggilku. Aku hanya dapat menggigit bibir bawahku, menahan semua hasrat yang akan memancar dari dalam tubuhku. Oh ayolah, hyung! Kau ini seperti obat perangsang saja, hyung! Begitu mudahnya merangsangku sampai seperti ini. "S-sampai-hh ka-kapanh.. Sshhh. Hy-Hyung a-akanhh.. te-telanjang.. ahh.. se-seperti ini-hh?"

"S-Sampai, rasa sakit pada tubuhmu menghilang, Hyung." Jawabku seraya mengalihkan pandanganku menuju arah yang lain. Oh ayolah, aku tak boleh melakukannya pada hyungku sendiri. Huft, tahan dirimu Kai. "Hyung, ceritakan padaku kenapa kau bisa seperti ini!"

"A-Ani-hh,,"

"Hyung.. ceritakan, aku ini Adikmu hyung, aku harus tahu tentang hal ini!"

"A-Ani,, a-akuhh t-tak mau-hh.."

Err—hyung ini, tidak tahu ya, kalau nafsuku ini sedang meledak ledak, "Hyung—cepat katakan sebelum aku memaksamu!"

"Aniiii..."

Entah setan apa yang merasukiku tiba tiba saja tubuhku begerak bangkit kemudian kembali menatap Baekhyun hyung yang masih berbaring di sofa dengan posisi telanjang bulat itu, dan itu benar benar membuat libidoku naik. Tanpa komando, aku segera merebahkan tubuhku menindihinya.

"Akkhhh~ Kai-hhh!" erang Baekhyun hyung tertahan. Ukh, aku sudah tak kuat lagi. Segera saja kukunci bibir manisnya dengan bibirku. Kulumat dengan ganas bibir manisnya. Sesekali kuhisap kuat kuat bibirnya, dan membuat bibirnya tampak sedikit membengkak dengan warna kemerah merahan yang menggoda. Aku mulai mengiggit bibir bawahnya dan, bingo! Tepat apa dugaanku Baekhyun hyung segera membuka mulutnya. Tanpa kubuang kesempatan ini segera saja aku memasukkan lidahku kedalam rongga mulutnya yang sempit. Ukh, rasanya benar benar hangat—namun manis. Segera saja kuabsen gigi-giginya yang memang kurasa sangat rapih itu, dan kuajak lidah kecilnya bermain dengan lidah lihaiku. Lidahku mulai melilit lidahnya dan menariknya keluar, dan benar saja, Baekhyun hyung berusaha melepaskan lilitan lidahnya. Namun, well, lidah ku ini benar benar lihai jika diajak bermain. Aktivitas kami membuat beberapa saliva mengalir melalui celah celah bibir kami. Entah saliva siapa itu, yang pasti aku sangat menikmatinya.

Setelah cukup puas dengan rongga mulutnya, bibirku bergerak turun menuju leher mulusnya itu, tanpa basa basi lagi segera saja kuhisap kuat kuat leher jenjangnya dan itu membuat Baekhyun hyung kembali melenguh panjang.

Tanganku bergerak menuju nipplenya. Dengan perlahan aku mulai menyentuh nipplenya dan..

Croottt!

Dan aku dapat melihat, junior kecil Baekhyun hyung mengeluarkan cairan putih kental yang membuat junior kecil dan selangkangnya basah. Aku segera tersadar dari apa yang kulakukan. Dapat kulihat wajah Baekhyun sudah benar benar memerah, dengan keringat yang membasahi sekujur tubuhnya, dan lagi lagi tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Dengan mata sayu dan wajah memelasnya, Baekhyun hyung mendongak menatapku. Ukhh.. benar benar tatapan yang menggodaa. Bibirnya bergerak berusaha mengatakan sesuatu

"K-Kai-hh.. hentikan-hh.. b-baikhh.. a-akan.. hyunghh.. ce-ceritakan-hhh~"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Heii~ Mianne aku baru Updet m)o  
MODEM W BERMASALAH CHINGUDEUL~ MOHON MAKLUM NE? (/..\)  
Mianne gak bisa Full NC, Berikutnya Mungkin~ **

**Doakan ne?**

**Jangan Lupa RnR? Okeh~**

**Kecup manis From Papih Mamih Krisbaek :***


End file.
